


Tal vez

by FirstChord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstChord/pseuds/FirstChord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piensas en el pasado e inevitablemente piensas en el tal vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tal vez

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer One shot.  
> Stiles tiene 27 y Derek 33.

-          Stiles… - habló Derek.

-          hmm.

-          ¿Estas bien? No tomas atención a la película y la comida se enfría.

Stiles miró la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba por terminar.

-          Solo pensaba - respondió con la voz un poco ronca. Después de toser para aclarar su garganta siguió hablando - No es nada importante, pero al parecer se me ha ido el tiempo y la peli está por terminar… lástima, quería verla otra vez. Es muy buena.

-          No la volveré a colocar.

-          No importa, otro día será.

A Derek no le pasó desapercibido el semblante ausente que Stiles tenía. Sus ojos observaban sin mayor entusiasmo las escenas finales de la película y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos en un gesto que Derek había aprendido que hacía cuando estaba triste.

-          Anda, dime en que estabas pensando - dijo colocando una mano en su pierna.

-          No es nada Derek.

-          Te conozco Stiles, es mucho más que nada. Confía en mí. Se escuchar.

Stiles pensó en volver a negar pero al ver el gesto de Derek. Con la mirada seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa que era casi inexistente supo que era verdad. Derek sabia escuchar y por ende dar buenos consejos. Y aunque era algo que le dolía supo que no pasaba nada por contarle, al contrario, contarlo podía ser una buena forma de sacarse, de cierta forma, un peso de encima.

-          ¿No piensas en lo injusta que ha sido la vida con nosotros? Me explico - añadió al ver la cara confundida de Derek. - Hemos salvado personas desde que yo solo era un crío que ni siquiera había terminado de desarrollarse. Tú desde que eras más frio que el hielo. Ambos con la sensación de estar en un abismo. Perdidos. Con un pasado desgarrador y sin saber cómo superarlo, sin saber si _queríamos_ superarlo. Y ahora, en el presente, el dolor sigue ahí, pero con la diferencia de que nos tenemos el uno al otro… Podemos decir que somos felices ¿no?

-          Si - afirmó con seguridad.

-          ¿No te gustaría que tu familia supiera lo feliz que eres? A mí me gustaría. Siempre me imagino a mi madre orgullosa de mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillantes observándome con cariño. Y es ahí cuando pienso en que si tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes. En cómo sería si no hubiéramos pasado por todo ese sufrimiento. ¿Seríamos más felices? No lo sé. Lo único seguro es que no va pasar. Ya no existe la posibilidad.

-          El _tal vez_ es tan solo eso Stiles, una posibilidad. Pero imposible de cambiar, porque es parte del pasado.

Y habla desde la experiencia. Algunas veces, en el que la nostalgia le consume, piensa en cómo sería su vida si el fuego no hubiera acabado con su familia. _¿Estaría él en la universidad? ¿Habría conocido a Stiles?_ Preguntas sin respuestas que suele pensar. Sin respuestas porque aquellas respuestas simplemente no van a existir jamás. A veces quiere pensar que si, que si las circunstancia fueran otras él estaría volviendo de la universidad ya titulado y con una profesión digna de un Hale. Cora seguiría en la secundaria y sería amiga de Stiles, entonces Stiles visitaría la casa de su familia y se conocerían. Y con el tiempo… tal vez. Porque se le hace imposible imaginar un futuro donde él no termine junto a Stiles. El solo pensamiento de no tenerlo era abrumador, frio e incoherente.

-          Lo sé. Pero… ¿No sería un consuelo? Cuando el presente resulta asfixiante y no sabes por qué sigues adelante solo… piensas… en una realidad diferente,  sin sufrir como lo haces ahora. Sin sentir que todo a tú alrededor se vuelve inestable y no sabes a que aferrarte. ¿No sería eso mejor? Una forma de escapar aunque sea solo un momento.

-          Lo es, Stiles. Lo es.

-          Pero también tiene su lado negativo. Ahora que lo pienso.

-          ¿Cuál?

-          Te transformarías en una persona cobarde, creo yo.

-          ¿Por qué? - preguntó Derek intrigado.

-          Porque no enfrentas el presente. Usas la imaginación para crear realidades que no van a existir y dejas que la realidad, la verdadera, te consuma. Si vives pensando en el pasado y en el _“¿Qué hubiera pasado si…”_ te desconectas de todo. Con el tiempo puedes llegar a ansiar con tanto anhelo aquellos pensamientos que cuando lo real se hace presente ya no sabes cómo seguir, y quedas más perdido que antes.

Derek le encontraba la razón.

-          Es un poco loco si lo piensas - opinó Stiles, después de un suspiro preguntó - ¿Qué piensas?

-          En que la pizza se enfría.

-          ¡A comer!

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre comida y películas malas.  
El hablar del pasado siempre le dejaba con un sabor amargo a ambos, pero todo mejoraba cuando estaban juntos. El nudo en la garganta se volvía soportable y las heridas en sus corazones volvían a cicatrizar.

**Author's Note:**

> Les invito a comentar que tal les pareció.


End file.
